


Breakfast and a Show - 6/7/2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 4





	Breakfast and a Show - 6/7/2020

Hogwarts was upset. The actual building was upset. Apparently the students and professors were a little late in celebrating a very special day for someone.

So he would take care of it.

Hogwarts forced more cake than usual to appear in the Hufflepuff Common room.

Then, before the Great Hall opened that morning for breakfast, strained and pushed and caused little party hats to appear on every single seat. He used his skill in building yoga to stretch streamers from one side of the hall to the other.

He felt the students starting to move and heading his direction, but he wasn't ready, so he moved his staircases to keep students away.

Finally, he opened his doors and students came in, a little surprised by the decorations. Usually it was Halloween and Christmas which caused decorations to appear.

"Strange morning we are having, eh Brian?," Richardo said, his eyebrows wiggling.

Brian just murmured under his breath.

The students had begun breakfasting, when the young Hufflepuff entered the Great Hall. As @Marc "The Phoenix" Thomas entered the room, Hogwarts shuddered with delight, and a giant sign fell down over the southern wall, "Happy Birthday Marc!"

The entire student body of Hogwarts began singing, and Ricardo ran over with a massive ice cream Sunday. He wiggled his eyebrows, making them in a funny yet sensual way communicate how awesome Marc is.

"Sigh," Hogwarts thought. "Did my best to help out this Breakfast and a Show."

(A/N: Happy Birthday!!!!)


End file.
